Save the day
by Charlotte Pendragon
Summary: Ah ha ha ha!" bellowed The king, "Your son is it?" He pointed to Kili. Thorins gaze fell on Kili and Kili was secretly happy Thorins exoression was horrified. "Leave my nephew alone!" Thorin scowled at the king. "Bring him!" The Goblin commanded, Three goblins dragged Kili forward, who fought back with all what was left of his strength. "Kili! No, no,leave him alone!" Fili cried


_**I love the bond between Kili and fili...and thorin! PM me ideas, review and hopefully enjoy! If the first couple chapters are successful and i get a decent number of reviews I'll do about 30-45 chapters! Enjoy ;) x**_

Fili woke from his slumber, he looked over to his brother. Kili. His little brother, they looked almost completely different. Fili had blonde hair and Kili had dark hair, there eyes where the same deep brown, their mother's eyes.

Fili was the responsible one, Kili was the youngest dwarf in the company, he liked to play pranks and make sarcastic remarks. Their Uncle Thorin who raised them since their parents death, was tough on Kili and that's why Kili was always so desperate to please him.

Fili looked at the 13 dwarfs snoring and sleeping. The hobbit, Bilbo, slept happily not far from Ori. Kili turned in his sleep and yawned out. Fili lay back down, Not wanting to wake his little brother.

* * *

Thorin got them all up, They ate fast and drank fast. Kili found a nearby stream where they washed their faces. "Hurry up Bilbo!" Gloin called, Bilbo finished tidying himself up and quickly ran to join The dwarfs.

Gandalf was in Ravendale, they had left there yesterday. They knew they were looking for a cave across the plain. They began trekking.

Kili was ashamed it was his fault the ponies had ran off. He was told to keep them safe and they had gone and the look from Thorin made Kili look away and turn red.

He just wanted to please his uncle! Was that so hard? "Stop" commanded Thorin. They froze, slowly reaching for their weapons. A loud groaning sound came from the ground beneath them. "Goblin trap!" Thorin yelled, they scrambled for the tree roots.

Fili grabbed the nearest root as the ground caved in. Kili went with it, along with Dori and Oin. The tree betrayed them and the roots collapsed, they tumbled into the pit.

* * *

'This is not good' thought Kili, he had heard the mad goblin king enjoyed torturing his prisoners. Kili was not a weak dwarf, he was strong but he couldn't help but gasp at the sight before him. Goblins and fire, a river of ash and lava below him. Their weapons had been thrown of the cliff and landed on a ledge.

"It's okay brother" Fili smiled at Kili, the goblins were dragging them down the damp cave halls. They all restrained, Kili heard the king sing ,"bones will be shattered, necks will be rung,youll be beaten and battered,from racks youll be hung,you will lie down here and never be found! down in the deep of goblin town!" he bellowed.

Goblins banging there feet in a plain beat that a clock ticks too. The singing repeated itself, singing...more like shrieking.

They were pushed into a group and the goblins viciously pushed and pulled at them. Fili and Kili fought hard to stay by eachother. Thorin gave a reassuring nod to them.

"Fili, what are they gonna do?" Kili whispered. "I don't know" Fili said, trying not to worry his brother. "Bring forth the king!" bellowed The Goblin king.

Thorin voluntarily walked forward. "Why do you cross my realms dwarf?" The Great Goblin snarled. Thorin kept his pride and remained silent.

"Speak!" thundered The king. Fili put a hand on Kilis shoulder before a goblin yanked Fili away. Kili stared at his uncle, Kili thought this would be an adventure not a death trap.

If only Gandalf was here. Kili thought sadly. "I will find a way to tear the truth from your lips" The king vowed.

He scrutinised the group of huddled dwarfs and all but one of them looked at him. The king saw the resemblance between this Dwarf and Thorin.

"Ah ha ha ha!" bellowed The king, "Your son is it?" He pointed to Kili. Thorins gaze fell on Kili and Kili was secretly happy Thorins exoression was horrified.

"Leave my nephew alone!" Thorin scowled at the king. "Bring him!" The Goblin commanded, Three goblins dragged Kili forward, who fought back with all what was left of his strength.

"Kili! No, no, ,leave him alone!" Fili cried helplessly. They forced Kili on his knees. "The youngest dwarf...nephew if Thorin" The fat goblin grinned in glee.

"Send word to the pale orc we have found his prize, Thorin and his nephews" commanded The goblin, a small goblin rushed off.

"You can watch your nephew die then tell me your business on my land" snarled The king. "I'll tell you, leave him alone" Thorin said. Fili struggled with some Goblins in the background. Bilbo was missing somewhere.

Fili had to get to his little brother! Had to save him like he did when he was small. Kili looked so scared but had the twinkle in his eye if determination.

"Tell me, Thorin" "We are leaving for the lonely mountains" he said, briskly. "Why?" "Don't tell him Thorin!" yelled Kili. The Goblin looked at Kili.

"What worrys you dwarfling?" he snarled in Kilis face. Kili spat in his face and the king bellowed with rage. Fili admired the bravery his brother had.

"I will have great enjoyment killing you" He snarled and grabbed Kili with a single hand, like a giant. Fili, Thorin and the rest of the dwarfs gasped. Fili managed to surge forward before being grabbed by a goblin.

"How shall i do it? Burning? Whipping?" The Goblin sneered. Kili was panicking. He needed something, anything! Fili was almost screaming his name.

"If you let them go, no one is to be harmed...I'll let you do whatever you want to me" bargained Kili. "Kili NO!" Fili screamed at his brother.

"Don't be so foolish!" Thorin cried. "Deal" The goblin king placed Killi on the ground. Fili was trying to get to his brother.

The goblins began to push the Dwarfs from the cliff side. "Wait!" commanded The king. "I want them to see him die" He snarled.

The goblins grabbed Kili back and by the cliff side. "I will have my fill of torture when i hear your screams when the lava melts and burns you" Snarled The Goblin.

"NO!NO!" Fili was frantically screaming while Thorin was angrily trying to push to him. "Goodbye Kili, nephew of Thorin"

Kili fell. Fili watched in horror as his baby brother fell from the cliff top. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" his and Torins screams rang around the cave.

The king . "No screams? Bring me a dwarf" The goblins began to tug Ori but a hand appeared on the cliff side. Swords clattered across the floor and Kili rose.

"Kili..." Fili gasped in disbelief. "Take arms!" Shouted Thorin as he shot Kili a proud and appreciative look.

They escaped and as Fili embraced Kili, he knew he never wanted to loose his brother again.


End file.
